This study examines the hypocholesterolemic effects of diets rich in monounsaturated fatty acids as compared to diets containing omega-6 polyunsaturated fatty acids or a low fat diet in subjects with primary hypercholesterolemia. The interaction of dietary cholesterol (50 and 600 mg/day) with these diets is also assessed in separate studies.